five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RealMattForsyth/FNATL: Ultimate Custom Night
These are my ideas for Five nights at Tubbyland Ultimate Custom Night. Characters/Behaviors Po: Wind up the music box or use the Global Music Box to stop her. Laa-Laa: If she appears in the left door, close it. Dipsy: When hes active at Cam 06, use the fumes or else he'll run to the left doorway. He'll leave for 25 seconds so you better keep him out for 25 seconds. Tinky-Winky: Watch him on Cam 10, if he leaves, he will appear at the right hall. Close the door to keep him out. Noo-Noo: He will randomly appear in the vent door, close it or else he will jumpscare you. PTLD-93: If he appears in the office, turn on the smoke machine or open your monitor / laptop or shine the flashlight on him or turn off the ventilation. Po V2: If she appears in the office, use the smoke machine. Laa-Laa V2: Purchase her plush toy from Cam 08, also the smoke machine dosen't stop her. Dipsy V2: He appears in Cam 05 playing on an arcade machine, if he gets a Game Over, he will jumpscare you. Tinky-Winky V2: If he appears in Cam 09, close the generator door or else he will turn off the power instantly. Noo-Noo V2: Turn on toggle transmissions to stop him. It must be at 30% to make him deactivate. Old Po: She'll appear in one of the doorways or vents. Close the doors and vent or use the Heater when shes in the ceiling vent. The Original: Keep the right door open, he may offer you some help, he will jumpscare you if you do nothing for too long. If you dont let him in, he will knock on the door draining 50 Power. P. Po: She'll do the same thing as Old Po but you listen to which doorway shes in. P. Laa-Laa: Watch her on Cam 07, if she leaves the room, she'll enter your office piece by piece. P. Dipsy: He will appear where P. Laa-Laa is not activated when you look at him, he will jumpscare and disables the monitor for 5 secs. There is a figurine on the desk, if it's P. Laa-Laa check on her, if it's P. Dipsy don't check. P. Tinky-Winky: If the heater is on for too long, he will appear in both doors, close both doors at the same time. P. Noo-Noo: If he appears in the office, turn off the ventilation or he'll disable all equipment for 10 seconds. Very Old Po: However, she attacks when the office is too noisy or hot. Use the sound lure to make her go away. You can also slow her down by using the silent ventilation. Paper-tubbies: ??? Decimated: If he appears in the Cams, close the monitor quickly or else he will make alot of noise. Tubbyland voice trumpet: If it appears in the office, it will make alot of noise, pull up the monitor to make it go away. Music tubby: Keep the noise down or else the cymbals will crash faster leading to a jumpscare. Creepy Po: She will randomly flash at the screen. There is no way to avoid her. Distorted Po: She will attack once per night. She will appear in the middle vent making alot of noise, making the lights flicker. Close the vent door to keep her away. Distorted Laa-Laa: She will be hard to see on the vent radar. When you hear her moaning. Close the vent, she is immune to the AC. Distorted Dipsy: He will appear in the vent system. Use the vent snare or turn off the ventilation. Distorted Tinky-Winky: He will appear on the left side of your office. Use the heater to cause him to malfunction and deactivate. Using the A/C will make him jumpscare you instantly. Distorted Noo-Noo: He is invisible to the cams. He'll go through the left and right hall. Close the appropiate door or else he will go in the office, covering your vision for a few seconds. The heater will cause him to malfunction when hes in the office. Distorted PTLD-93: He will appear the same location when PTLD-93 was sitting. He will actually drain the power. When it reaches to 0% he will jumpscare you. Use the A/C or turn off the ventilation to make him go away. Distorted Original: He approaches from the left or right halls. Let him in to offer you some more enchanted help. He will jumpscare you when the oxygen reaches to 0%. Distorted Decimated: He will actually crawl on the ceiling through the Left and Right. He will immediatly open the door and jumpscare you, allowing other tubbybots to come near the office. To prevent him from doing that is you need to use the A/C when hes on the left. Use the Heater if hes on the Right. Salvage: He will only appear on the office desk, waiting to kill you. To stop him is you need to turn off the ventilation. Springlock Suit: This suit will actually cause a springlock failure if the ventilation is off for too long. To stop it from doing that is you need to turn on the ventilation. Funtime Dipsy: He will go to the left, right, vent and ceiling vent to attack. When hes in the left or right halls or middle vent, close it when hes there, but when hes in the ceiling vent, use the A/C. Monitor Eye: It will actually drain your power alot, use the Battery Saver to make it go away. Fixed Po: She will be active, asking for 5 Tubby-Tokens. Pay her 5 Tubby-Tokens or use the AC or the heater. Fixed Laa-Laa: She will stand right infront of you. Do nothing or she will jumpscare you. Fixed Dipsy: He will come through the Vent System. Use the AC. He is immune to the vent snare. Fixed Tinky-Winky: He will appear in the Office. Use the global music box to calm him down. Fixed Noo-Noo: He will only appear in the arcade game Dipsy V2 was playing. To prevent Dipsy V2 from being jumpscared is you need to click the door buttons on Dipsy V2's Arcade machine. Fixed PTLD-93: He will appear in the office along with Fixed Po. He'll do the same thing but you need 5 Silver Tubby-Tokens or the heater. Jack-O Po: She will do the same thing as Prototype Tinky-Winky but goes through the vent system. Use the AC or the fan to keep her away. She is immune to the vent closing. The tempature must be at 60°F or -100°F to make her go away. Frostbite Po: She will appear the same thing as Jack-O Po but becomes active when the AC is on for too long. Use the heater or turn off the fan to keep her away. The tempature must be at 60°F or 100°F to make her go away. Phone guy: If you hear the phone ringing, press mute call real quick. Po Plush: She will appear summoning a random character that was not selectable in the roster. She wont appear when the Po Repel Power-Up is active. However she is replaced by PTLD-93 Plush in aggressive mode. Endoless Po: She will appear on the office desk and will smile for 1 second, meaning ready to attack. Use the heater or the AC to keep her away. Fixed Distorted Po: She will appear blocking the screen and also making alot of noise. Type in PTLD to make her go away. Demonic Noo-Noo: When he appears in the office. He will make the screen covered in blood. Use the smoke machine to make him go away. Shadow Po: She will appear making the office dark for 10 seconds. Phantom Po: She only appears in various cams. When she vanishes. She will jumpscare you but doesnt kill you and will drain oxygen. Terrifying Po: She only appears in a rare screen when booting up the game or dying or after a cutscene or minigame. Challenges FNATL 1 Po: 5 Laa-Laa: 15 Dipsy: 20 Tinky-Winky: 20 Noo-Noo: 10 Phone Guy: 20 FNATL 2 Po V2: 10 Laa-Laa V2: 3 Dipsy V2: 15 Tinky-Winky V2: 5 Noo-Noo V2: 20 Old Po: 20 Tubbyland Voice Trumpet: 1 Monitor Eye: 20 FNATL 3 Prototype Po: 20 Prototype Laa-Laa: 15 Prototype Dipsy: 20 Prototype Tinky-Winky: 20 Prototypw Noo-Noo: 1 Very Old Po: 15 The Original: 10 Decimated: 5 PTLD-93: 10 Tubbyland Return Distorted Po: 20 Distorted Laa-Laa: 20 Distorted Dipsy: 15 Distorted Tinky-Winky: 5 Distorted Original: 10 Distorted Noo-Noo: 1 Distorted Decimated: 20 Distorted PTLD-93: 1 35/20 All Characters (apart from po plush, terrifying po and the characters that are not in the roster): 20 Secrets Creepy Po jumpscare 1. Put PTLD-93 and Creepy Po at 1. 2. Get 5 coins and purchase the death coin. 3. Keep pulling the monitor up and down until PTLD-93 appears. 4. Use the death coin on PTLD-93 to trigger the Creepy Po jumpscare. Custard Machine Explosion Incident 1. Put all 1st game tubbybots at 10. 2. Complete the night. 3. Hold "Shift" in the 6 AM screen. 4. Enjoy the minigame! Offices Original Office: Free Funtime Office: 1500 FNATL 2 Office: 2000 FNATL 3 Office: 4000 Tubbyland Return Office: 8000 Mechanics Monitor Laptop Door Vent Heater Music Box Fumes Smoke Machine Flashlight Deaths Power A/C Silent Ventilation Battery Saver Oxygen Hallucinations Global Music Box Ventilation Locations Cam 01: Left Hall Cam 02: Original Props Cam 03: Repair Room Cam 04: Parts/Service Cam 05: Arcade Room Cam 06: Dining Room Cam 07: Supply Room Cam 08: Prize Corner Cam 09: Generator Room Cam 10: Kitchen Cam 11: Parts Hall You: Office Power-Ups Po Repel: Prevents Po Plush from appearing. This wont affect PTLD-93 Plush in Aggressive Mode. Coins: Start the match with 10 Tubby Tokens and Silver Tubby Tokens. Power: Start the match with 200% Power. Oxygen: Start the match with 200% Oxygen. Transmissions: Noo-Noo V2 can now be stopped at 50% Transmissions. Frigit: Start the match with 50°F Tempature. Anti-Frigit: Start the match with 70°F Tempature. Note: Using Frigit and Anti-Frigit would actually stay the tempature to 60°F and does not go up or go down when the Heater or AC is on. Cheats Aggressive: Makes all tubbybots more aggressive and even replaces Po Plush by PTLD-93 Plush. Dark Mode: Makes the building more darker so Shadow Po doesn't need to be summoned. Auto-Power: Refills power in fast speed so the player doesn't need to generate power. Auto-Oxygen: Refills oxygen in fast speed so the player doesn't need to refill oxygen. Controls A = Close Left Door D = Close Right Door W = Close Middle Vent S = Monitor CTRL = Flashlight J = Generate Power K = Refill Oxygen 1 = A/C 2 = Heater 3 = Silent Ventilation 4 = Global Music Box Z = Turn Ventilation On/Off X = All Off Shift = Save Power Spacebar = Fan On/Off Category:Blog posts